A Second Chance at Life as we Know it
by IzzyTheNinja
Summary: How would Jacob react if Bella had died jumping off the cliff in New Moon? How would he handle it?
1. Preface

**I do not own Twilight, I may or may not make an OC if I do I will own her. I am still debating on the story line this will take.**

* * *

Another day.

Great, another reminder of how terrible my life is.

Ever since Bella jumped off the cliff, I have known it was my fault. I wasn't there for her. I failed her.

The pack says I need to get over it, and i'll imprint eventually and forget all about it, but what if I never find my imprint? What if I live my life in misery?

All I can do is hope, hope that I will be in the right place at the right time.

But I think we all know how how difficult that would be.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction, I am looking for a Beta, I am trying to make this story as good as I possibly can. I will discontuinue it if I get to the 5th chaptedr without a review though. Please give me ideas of where to start from! I love constructive critisism! Thank you for reading! If you could please Favorite / Alert I would be very greatful! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Strange

**I still do not own Twilight, I may or may not make an OC if I do I will own her. I am still debating on the story line this will take.**

**To clear things up, Renesmee does not exist in this story, so I will just tell you that now, before I am bombarded with 5 million reviews asking me about that. **

**Natahliah: Thank you for your ideas, I will definately consider them. Also, look above for the answer for one of your questions.**

* * *

That night I heard a strange sound at my window. I ignored it and covered my face with my pillow.

I had a long day, and well, I was not in the mood to stay up all night because of a branch being blown in the wind to my window.

I heard a voice at the window say "Jake!"

I looked around and opened the window but I couldn't see anything. I guess it was just the wind. Dang, I really needed to get more sleep!

I kept having this feeling that someone was watching me the rest of the night, I tried to shrug it off but it just kept coming back.

Eventually I got out of bed jumped out the window and phased, and went into the woods and sat there, just watching, listening, and smelling.

I could smell the forest and the trees and the animals, but a hint of something I had never smelled before. It was very faint, and it was like smelling a daisy and a pickle at the same time. It was the strangest scent I had ever smelled.

I could see the wind rustleing the leaves in the trees, and the lights flashing from the TV in the living room.

I could hear this strange pitch, it was extremely high, and it gave me a headache.

Quil noticed. _Dude, where are you? Your giving me a headache!_

_Honestly Quil, I have no idea what's going on._

_Should we howl and call the pack?_

_I really don't know dude, I mean it dosen't seem to _want _to hurt me._

_Ok but we are telling Sam tomarrow._

_Fine dude._

_Ok get some sleep, I'm gonna get back to work, and drag Paul outside and have him come help me, he was supossed to be here an hour ago!_

I chuckled. _Sure, sure dude. No problem._

I phased and walked to Paul's house. I grabbed the key in the plant on the front porch, and walked inside, and went to Paul's room. I kicked him off the bed.

"Dude what was that for?" He growled.

"Yours supossed to be out helping Quil." I replied simply.

Paul grumbled incoherently, but eventually got up and went out the window.

I closed it and locked it. Then went out the front door and locked it and put the keys back.

I ran home and got into bed.

I didn't sleep well that night, I had a very strange dream that night.

I was walking in the forest, and something ran past me. It was too fast for my inhuman eyes to see. What could it have been? Then I saw Bella, only she was different. Not the same Bella I used to love. She looked sick, she was pale, but not the same kind of pale a vampire would be, and she was translucent, I could see the trees behind her. Then all of a sudden, she attacked me, she shook me very hard.

I opened my eyes to Embry shaking me as though all our lives depended on it.

"I'm up I'm up! Now why don't you calm down and tell me what's going on."

"I'm not sure how your going to take this but one of us just heard Bella's voice."

My mouth dropped to the floor, my knees collapsed, and the darkness overwhelmed me before I even hit the ground.

I woke up to a bunch of bickering pack members.

"What happened?" I said

"Well, you fainted." Sam said.

Why did I do that? "Um... why?" I said.

This time it was Seth who replied. "Dude, you collapsed because Embry told you we heard Bella's voice."

I couldn't believe this. It was not happening. Bella was dead. Bella was gone, she had drowned.

I had seen the lifeless body.

I had seen my hopes fall apart.

I had seen the world end right before my very eyes.

I had seen the only happy part of my life die.

I had felt my heart ripped to shreads.

I had felt the pain as I saw the body.

I had felt the tears fall out of my eyes.

The world had no happiness left for me. The only thing that kept me here, was the fact that my family and the pack needed me.

Nothing was happy for me anymore.

Nothing was a good thing anymore.

It was the end of everything I had known and loved.

The end of the world.

The end of my world.

* * *

Flashback

It had not happened. It was just a dream I knew it was. Any second this nightmare would be over.

I closed my eyes and counted to three, but when I opened them the lifeless body was still there, and my pain was worse then ever.

It was my fault. I had killed her, because I wasn't there to stop her, or to help her.

I ran, it was all I could do, I had to get away from here, but Collin and Brady followed me.

I was faster then them and I had a head start so I ran home and looked through all the kitchen drawers, and finnaly found the object I was looking for. The knife.

I stood there and as I was thinking my goodbyes to the world, I was sudenly on the ground, and Brady was on top of me and now he held the knife in his hand, he threw it to the side.

"What are you thinking man! Snap out of it! You have to pull yourself together for your dad and your sisters! You have to do this man!" He said.

I knew he was right, I just didn't want to believe it. I nodded. I also had to snap out of it for the pack. If I were gone, they would have one less wolf to protect the city.

End of Flashback

* * *

Ever since then I had been in a neverending depression.

Nothing could make me smile.

Nothing could make me laugh.

Nothing could take Bella's place.

This was one cruel world.

* * *

**I am still looking for a Beta. I have gotten 2 alerts already, so I will probly continue this to the end, but I might change my mind so I'm still gonna need more reviews. For those of you who read this I will probably update everyday, around 5:30 - 9:00 central time in the states on weekdays, and there is no telling when I will update on weekends. I have a very busy scheduale though so if I forget a day or two in a row please do not turn into an angry mob and come to destroy me, which as I may point out, wouldn't be in your best intrest if you wanted the story to continue... Please give me ideas of where to go from here! As I said before I love constructive critisism! Thank you for reading! If you could please Favorite / Alert that means you are awesome! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 2 Voice

**Hey look! It's two chapters in one day! x does a happy dance x **

**I am not making an OC in the next few chapters but if I see a place that fits, I may put one in. Most likely not though.**

**I have a Beta now her pen name is Eclipsa Black. So everyone cheer for her! Hip, hip, _ (You say horay)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I am known for short chapters but I hope you will live through it I mean it's something right?**

* * *

"No, No way dude!" There was no way this was happening.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I know this is hard to accept, but it happened."

I ran. It was all I could do. I had to get away from here.

"Jake." The strange voice said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Who said that? The voice sounded so familiar.

Then it hit me. It was the same voice from two nights ago. It sounded like Bella.

Why is the world so cruel?

Maybe if I answered it, it would reply and I could figure out what was happening.

"What?" I said, my voice trembling.

"Do you remember me?" The vaice seemed to be fading.

Just then, the strange high pitched not hit me again. It was stronger than before.

"Yes." I said

"Go to the cliff. At the beach."

What? this was so strange! "What's at the beach?"

But the voice was gone, and so was my headache.

I was not about to go to the beach. I hadn't been there since the accident. It had too many reminders.

That night I didn't sleep well.

I kept having strange dreams, about the beach. "Come here, with me." The voice said.

I woke up and stayed up all night. I guess I was going to the beach tommarrow.

But when morning came, my plans were changed drasticly.

I heard a howl. I could tell it meant trouble.

"Aw come on!"

I ran out of the room, into the woods, and I phased.

Crap! That was my last pair of shoes!

_Whats going on? What hapened?_

_We picked up a strange scent, _Sam said.He projected it to me. It was the same one I had smelled yesterday.

_Oh yeah I think I smelled that yesterday. _I tried to really get into his mind. He had a strong headache, but not as strong as mine yesterday.

All of a sudden a strong high pitched note hit me, and I collapsed to the ground.

"Go to the beach." It was the voice again.

"Okay!" I said. "I'll go tomarrow! I promise!"

The high pitched note was gone.

I could feel the guys asking me silent questions.

_I have just as much knowledge as you do._

_Jake, I think your going to the beach tomarrow. _Sam thought.

_I guess so._

_Do you have any idea who that was? _Seth thought.

_None, zip zero._

_I thought it sounded like Bell-_ Brady started to say quietly.

_Shut up Brady. _Embry said.

_No it's fine I thought the same thing. _I said.

I was definately going to have to get some kind of therapy! This was not fair.

That night I dreamt of the voice again. It said that they were Bella, and that she had a message for me. What that meant I had no idea.

* * *

**I will probably continue this story but in case I change my mind you have to keep reviewing! Give me some ideas of where to go from here! I have a pretty good idea of where this is going but it would be a very short story so I need some fluff. Thanks so much!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Beach

****

**If you read my other story you will alreadt know this, but I broke / sprained my finger, so It is hard to tyoe, I will still try to update everyday, but it hurts to type so I will be writing very short chapters. Yes I love you guys so much I will put myself through pain! :) no wait I mean :( or do I...?Oh wll. So I will have lots of typos, because the splint madke it hard to typoee so ya.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning Iwoke up and I went to the beahe.

I had no Idea where on the beach she wanted me to go. I wondered if she wasnted me to goto wehere she jumped off the cliff so I went there. I found nothing.searched all over the beh and there wad nothign here.

I guess I would come back tommarrow, I heard something wisper my name.

* * *

**Ok my finger hurts now so I am goingto put it away now, Sorry guys!**


	5. Chapter 4 Girl

**Ok, I have a splint now, so it doesn't hurt quite as bad so the chapter will be longer, I promise. So sorry about how short the chapter was last time! **

**Charlette: I am Team Edward, so don't push it... lol jkjkjk, anyways I liked Bella in the books but Bella in the movie sucks!**

**

* * *

**

"Jake."

What was that? I turned around. "Huh?"

"Not your fault, not your fault, not your fault..." The voice repeated over and over until it disapeared.

What wasn't my fault?

Oh well I'd think about it later.

That night, I thought about the voice.

What was it?

How does it communticate?

I could find no answers.

I cried myself to sleep that night, as I thought of Bella, and how I had let her down.

It was my fault, all my fault.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up to a scream.

I jumped out of bed, pulled some clothes on and ran out of the house.

I followed the scream to woods.

There was a girl lost out there, who couldn't find her way back... just like Bella.

At that point I was one straw away from breaking down.

"Jaaaakkkkkeee."

It was the voice.

If I answered it, the girl would think I was crazy, but if I didn't, would the voice disappear?

It was one of the few things I had left of her.

I helped the girl up asked for her name and address and I pointed her in the right direction, I told her I would follow her in am moment.

She said her name was Jewel Hanager.

"What?" I wispered harshly.

"Second chance, second chance second chance..." the voice faded.

What second chance? What did she mean?

I followed the girl.

She said she wouldn't tell me what was wrong though.

She looked so sad.

"What are you doing tommarrow?" I blurted out.

Why had I done that?

"Um... I'm not actually doing anything."

"Do you want to see a movie, just as friends?" I asked.

Why was I doing this?

"Um, sure."

"I'll pick you up tomarrow." I said as we got to her house.

"Goodbye." She said.

Why did I feel so happy?

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, I have a good idea where to go next, but all ideas are welcome! I love all you guys! **


	6. Chapter 5 Death

****

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT NOTICE: I CHANGED THE 4TH CHAPTER, PLEASE GO LOOK AT IT BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER. iT IS IMPORTANT! ALSO JACOB DID IMPRINT ON JEWEL HE JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT AT THE TIME BECAUSE HE NEVER IMPRINTED BEFORE. :)**

****Ya ya ya, I know you're all freaking out at the chapter title... well I guess you'll have to find out what will happen then won't you?

**Charlette: I guess you will have to wait and see... MWAHAHAHAHAHA (Evil laughter)**

You Warewolf Lovers are all gonna hate me for this chapter, but it is needed, you will know why at the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own twiloight nor any of the characters from it, I do own my OC Jewel.

* * *

Jake POV

It was time for me to go to her house. But why did I feel nervous? I barely knew the girl and she had some kind of power over me already. Maybe it was the pull of her sadness, it was almost like she was in a depresion.

Who knows why I was drawn to her. I only knew that I was.

I got in the car and got there two minutes before I was going to. I guess I was anxious. So I walked up to the door and knocked and there she was, the same beautiful face I remembered.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure."

We walked back to my car and she sat in the front next to me. Why was my heart at a strange pitter patter, it was faster than the warewolf normal.

"So what movie are we going to?" She asked.

"Um..." I guess I hadn't actually thought about it. "How about we go to the movie store and rent whatever you'd like?"

"Um... I'd actually rather read a book..." She said. She really looked hopeful.

"Sure!" I said. Why I said that I don't know, I don't even like books.

* * *

Jewel POV

He had no idea what he was in for.

We got to the library and I knew exactly where to go for this book, I had read it seventeen times.

The Vampire Diaries, By L.J. Smith

"This one?" Jake said.

I nodded vigorously.

"Ok... I guess I can try it." He said seeming to have given up on the thought completely.

"Oh, come on it's better then you think! Just give it a chance and read it with an open mind!" I said.

"Oh fine, let's grab two coppies." He said, seemingly giving up.

I smiled triumghantly.

We left the library and went to the park.

I decided to share a little of my dark past with him. We were just about to start the first chapter when I stopped him from starting.

"Wait," I said. "I want to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"When you found me in the woods, I was trying to kill myself."

He looked terrified.

I found myself pouring out my feelings to him for no obvious reason. "I couldn't do it anymore, I couldn't life was just not being fair. I was being bullied at school, I had no friends, and I was the teacher's pet, the nerd. It was too much, between the insults, and the grades. I just couldn't do it. So I kinda gave up and chose to quit." I stopped and waited for his reaction.

He just sat there, not moving, it was like he just went into another world. Maybe I told him too much... Maybe now he wass afraid of me, because of what I did...

* * *

**Second Disclaimer: I don't own the story Vampire Diaries mentioned in this chapter**

**I know this is a short chapter but it was extremely necissary.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Book

****

****

**I am sorry I kept you in suspence, I know you were dying to know what would happen next! So here it is!**

BTW, I changed the book they are reading to moonlight by Rachel Hawthorne because it is the most recent book I have read. I do recomend it! If you read it the series goes, Moonlight, Full moon, Dark of the moon, and Shadow of the moon, now go out and read them!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or Moonlight which will be mentioned in this story many, many, many times!

**Cutie: Glad you liked it!**

* * *

Jewel POV

He just sat there for what felt like three hours but it was probly more like three minutes. We sat a little longer, and then I saw it sink in.

"How bad could it have been?" He asked.

"Worse than you can imagine..." I replied. I thought about going into some things but decided against it, I didn't want him just sitting there again.

He let out a deep breath.

"Can we just put the thought aside for the moment I believe, we have a book to read." I said with a VERY hopeful smile.

"Right." He shook his head as though to shake the earlier thoughts out of his head. "How many chapters do you want to read today?"

"Let's just read until it gets dark." I said.

"Good plan."

So with that he read the preface to me.

Then after that he was so engrossed with what was happening, that we got to the 5th chapter, and he was like, "Wow... I guess you were right, you just have to read it with an open mind."

"Told ya so!" I said.

I had read all seven chapters. The only part he read was the preface.

* * *

Jake POV

She was beautiful...

I needed her like I needed the sunshine.

She was meant to meet me.

She had the cutest laugh I had ever heard.

Why was I thinking about this? I was suposed to be listening to her.

I wonder why, it felt as though I...

* * *

Jewel POV

Then I got a great idea. "How about you say the parts that the guys say, and I say the parts the girls say! I can also do the narration."

"Hey that's a cool idea! Kinda like role play!"

"Exactly like role play!" I said.

When we got to the end of the seventh chapter he said "When will it end! I mean the rope snapped and now she had a bear encounter! What next!"

A few chapters later, his question was answered. "Now a wolf!" Then continued reading. "Why is the wolf protecting Kayla? It's a wolf! Wolves don't..." He trailed off. "Why did you pick this book?" He asked.

Now I was confused "It's one of my favorites... Why?"

"Oh, no reason" He said.

Ok ya that told me just the opposite, I could tell he was lying.

"Oh my gosh! Look! The sun is setting! I have to go! Goodbye Jewel! Can you make it back to your house okay? It's not too far away..." I could see him weighing his options.

"Oh, ya it's just a few blocks down! I can walk there easy!" I said, regretting it as soon as I said it, because then he waved goodbye and left in his car.

Why did I miss him so much? I barely knew the guy, but I... I... I think I loved him. Maybe thats why I tried to kill myself, because the universe knew that if I did, then I would meet Jake...

He was definately my only reason to live now... Without him, I had nothing...

* * *

Jake POV

Why had she chose that book? One about wolves... Did she know my secret? If she did, then how did she know?

She really had looked confused but could that have been acting?

Maybe I was paranoyed...

Why did I feel like I wanted to go to her, it felt like I was being pulled to her...

O... M... G! This was not happening! I did not just imprint! That's not possible! I loved Bella! I didn't imprint on her, but I still loved her! It felt like betraying her...

Maybe this was her plan. Maybe she knew this would happen. Maybe that was what she meant by "Second Chance", she meant second chance at love.

Jewel, was my life now. She was my second chance at life...

* * *

**Ya, I know, your all dying to know what is gonna happen next... just don't come kill me.**

**I meant to make this chapter longer, but I just thought this was a good stopping point...**

**Read and reveiw! If I don't get two reveiws on this chapter, I won't continue... Well, I will continue but I won't post it. I was looking through my reveiws and I didn't have any for chapter 5 so I decided, I wouldn't post a new chapter until I got three reveiws for the previous one. This is going to go into effect... NOW!... and It will continue for the rest of the story.**

**So grab your friends and read read read!**


	8. Chapter 7 Encounter

**I know, your all just about ready to kill me, because it took so long to get this up, but that isn't my fault! I had already told you and I quote "Read and reveiw! If I don't get three reveiws on this chapter, I won't continue... Well, I will continue but I won't post it. I was looking through my reveiws and I didn't have any for chapter 5 so I decided, I wouldn't post a new chapter until I got three reveiws for the previous one. This is going to go into effect... NOW!... and It will continue for the rest of the story." So it is actually your fault! Also, it's kinda my parent's fault because they wouldn't let me go on the computer yesterday. I planned on staying up until midnight yesterday but I kinda was too tired to do that... so here we are!**

**So don't make yourself die from not getting another chapter, trust me I know what thats like, I have done that, right now this is my ghost typing this up (Scary music) "BOO!" Hahaha, I had to do that because it is close to halloween!**

**K so ya I'm gonna start now because your all getting pretty pissed at me for talking so much, so I'll get to the story and do the disclaimer after.**

* * *

Jake POV

I needed to phase and talk to Sam.

_Sam, I need help._

_Why? What's going on?_

_Well, I think I might have imprinted. _I showed him all that had happened.

_Yup, you imprinted._

_Wait, that means I can tell her ... right?_

_Oh, ya I guess you can, have fun!_

_Oh, ya sure, can't wait to see what she thinks of me after this... _I thought sarcasticly.

Sam chuckled. _Well, you can tell her tomarrow, Seth got sick so he isn't patroling at the moment, so you can take his place._

_Okay._

After the patrol, I phased back and went home. But, I felt pulled to make sure she was okay, so I walked to her house, to make sure she was fine.

As I walked, I thought about the voice. I hadn't heard anything since she said second chance. Maybe she was gone now, and happy in heaven, where she belongs.

I dropped to the ground, and cried. She was gone, she left me, I was alone.

But, the thing is, I wasn't. I had Jewel. I knew I should be more upset about losing Bella, but I wasn't. What if she was still here, maybe I hadn't lost her. That was definately possible, she was watching us, watching her work. I would thank her somehow...

I phased and went to Jewel's house, knowing her room was on the first floor. I looked into the window, she seemed to be restless. Like, she was having a bad dream. I thought about going in there and wrapping around her, but I think that would be weird for her. I didn't know if she liked me like I liked her. I settled for sitting outside her window all night.

* * *

Jewel POV

I had trouble sleeping that night.

I couldn't stop thinking about Jake.

I eventually just got up and put on a t shirt and jeans, and walked outside, and went to the back yard, and took a walk in the woods.

I found my favorite place and sat down on the ground.

This was my favorite place because it was quiet, and I could go here whenever I wanted, it felt like it was my place, as though it belonged to me.

I lay down on my back, and I heard some leaves crunching. What was that?

I must be tired, it was probly just the wind...

Then I heard it again.

What was going on?

Right then, I wasl ifted off the ground by my right ankle and was being held upside down. Great, that was just what I needed.

I tried to see who it was, and what was happening, but all I could see was a blurred image. It was so blurred that I couldn't make out what it was.

It wasn't until that point that I realized I was crying.

I screamed, but I was brought farther off the ground and the scream was choked off by a huge hand.

I couldn't breathe.

Maybe I was meant to die...

Maybe Jake was fighting fate...

Or maybe the universe was going to torment me with near death experiences, until it finnaly got bored of me and killed me.

I wasn't sure which one would be better for me...

Well, in case it was the first or second one, I decided to say the goodbye to my parents that I had planned on thinking that one day in the woods...

_Thank you for being such great parents. I will miss you so much. I hope you will find joy without me and that you will get over my death soon enough. I am sorry that I have been so emotional lately, and that I have caused so many problems for you._

I then decided to give a goodbye to someone else as well...

_Thank you for being there for me before I could really kill myself. Thank you for being my only friend. The only person who didn't judge me. I... I... I love you Jake..._

As soon as I thought it, I was dropped on my head. It was sudden, so I didn't have time to get the tears out of my eyes to see what had triggered it.

I heard a scream and a howl... I wasn't sure what it meant.

Jake POV

I supose I fell asleep at some point in the night because I woke up to a secrea, that was abruptly ended.

I knew that scream...

It was Jewel.

She was in trouble.

I raced off in the direction it came from... the woods.

That made no sense.

Why was Jewel in the woods in the middle of the night?

I made my way to where Jewel was still in wolf form. I supose I could have changed back but it would have taken too long.

What I saw when I got there made my vision go red. A thug.

And the thug was holding Jewel upside down.

I was furious.

He dropped her as soon as he saw me and ran.

I had no time ot make sure Jewel was okay, plus, how was a wolf suposed to make her feel better?

I ran off in the direction the thug had gone and found him imedietly.

I could tell he was terriffied so I usd it to my advantage.

He was frozen with fear, so I used my front left paw to swipe a huge gash where his heart was.

He would die a slow painful death.

I made my way back to where Jewel was. She was most likely freaking out...

Jewel POV

I sat up and regreted it. My head was pounding.

I put my hand on my head and layed back down. I learned the obvious.

I was bleeding... A lot...

Maybe I could stop the bleeding somehow.

I grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled with the last of my strength, going on will power alone.

Unfortionately, it was not enough, the shirt had barely ripped at all.

I sighed and flinched as I learned the wind had been knocked out of me.

I grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, thankful I was in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night, so no one would see my lacy bra.

I wadded my shirt into a ball and put it on the place the most pain was coming from.

I figured that was probly the place the blood was coming from.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and wiped them with my hands.

I didn't usually cry... I wore a mask all day long and pretended to be okay... eben though I wasn't. I pretended I wasn't fighting a voice inside my head all day long wether or not to kill myself. I pretended I wasn't going though the pros and cons of suicide. But I was.

I guess it was just that I hadn't gotten enough sleep lately... and it was finally catching up with me...

That was when I knew I was dreaming. Because at that precice moment a wolf walked right over to me and layed down next to me.

I skittered back a few steps. I had gone through too much today for this... This wasn't a fairy tale, and this wasn't a book, this was real...

But the wolf layed down where it was, as though inviting me to go to it.

I carefully crawled closer to it, and eventually was right up against it. I felt safer, but I didn't know why. It was a wild animal, but it was so warm, and I was so cold and it was so soft and the ground was so hard, so against my better judgement, I layed down on it and fell asleep peacfully, and didn't wake up until the sun came up...

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! This was probly the best writting I have done in a while but that is up to my beta, so... read and reveiw, my beta's review doesn't count, so just message me your reveiw Jakey! Ayways... I will start typing the next chapter up later today and depending on how many reveiws I get, I may put another hapter up soon! So... read read read!**


	9. Chapter 8 Waking Up

**You all better love me for this because I have broken my promise to not post until I got 3 reveiws, not including Eclipsa's reveiw! I only got 2 but here I am writting anyways! Yes, I am that awesome sauce! (Hahaha that was for you Marie)**

**I don't own Twilight... yet...**

**Ok now It's my turn to want to kill you...**

**It took you all way too long to get three reveiws. I mean it's three reveiws! It's not that much! I am extremely disappointed in you guys.**

**I have truly been reconsidering this story and I am thinking of dropping it... I mean, that was some of the best writing I have ever done, and then I ask for a measly 3 reviews and it takes 3 days to get 2 reviews that count... I waited another day though waiting for another reveiw and so it has been 4 days now!**

**I have decided that the less reveiws I get, the shorter the chapter and the not as well written the chapter will be... Here are the rules:**

**Eclipsa Black's reveiw doesn't count because she is my beta**

**For every reveiw I get, I write 333 words**

**Preferably, the reveiws I get should tell me (a) what you like about my story and why (b) what you don't like about my story and why or (c) What you think could come next... (This one is not a rule it is a please do this so I will love you!)**

**I would think about what you've done here if I were you... Do you really not care if you find out what happens next...?**

* * *

Jewel POV

When I woke up, the wolf was gone, but I was still in the forest.

I must have come out here thinking about the book and the I don't know, hallucinated... but why did my shirt red now, with blood?

I had to forget about it and go back to my house before my parents woke up and freaked out because I was gone.

As I walked I got thinking... What if the fiction books I escape my life into, were true... What if warewolves exist and-

I stopped the thought in it's tracks.

Warewolves weren't real. It was impossible. I just had to get that in my head. W.A.R.E.W.O.L.V.E.S.A.R.E.N.O.T.R.E.A.L.!.

I needed to understand that! As if I hadn't already gone crazy enough!

I walked a little further and I saw a dead motionless body in front of me...

It kinda looked like a thug...

And it looked like an animal had attacked it... a very large animal... about the size of my wolf...

The was starting to get really weird.

Maybe warewolves were-

Nope, not possible. There was absoulutely, possitively, NO WAY, that warewolves could exist... I mean think about it... a random person would then, be able to be walking on the street and then ...BAM!... They're a wolf now...

Here I was calling it MY wolf. It was just a random wild animal... It could have easily not noticed me... except that wolves have an exeptional sense of smell...

Nope it was a random wolf that looked like it was on steroids, not some crazy superpower wolf...

I was home now, and I went straight to the phone to call the police and tell them about the dead person in the woods...

I told them the ardess and hung up.

Invoulentarily, I started thinking about warewolves.

Maybe... maybe... but I couldn't think of a plausable explanation.

I walked to Jake's house invoulentarily, I needed to talk to someone, and he was the only one who would't bring me to an insane assylum...

* * *

**Ok, that's all you get! That'll teach you all to take so long to get me 3 reveiws! (Evil laughter)**

**Anyways remember to reveiw and look at my reveiw format at the top with the a, b or c choices! Please include what letter you are using so I know what you're trying to tell me!**

**Eclipsa may reveiw but it will not count! So for example: (I am using random names here)**

**If, Joe, Kevin, Bob, Jill, and Eclipsa reveiw, it only counts as 4 reveiws!**

**GO GO GO! Reveiws will be written in 3... 2... 1... REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 9 Love

**I still don't own Twilight, I am still working on it fans!**

**I am quite happy with some of you fans (Cutie), I posted a new chapter and I got some immedient response out of you! It makes me very happy!**

**I have gotten a much better response from the last chapter, hopefully, I won't need to go to that very unhappy place of having to think about stopping the story again now! It would make us all sad.**

**Cutie: I quite like long reveiws, they help me a ton! I quite like Bella, I probly will never write another story with Bella dead and the only reason that Bella is dead is that I was trying to think of a story line and I wondered how Jacob would feel if Bella died... Also, Jacob is great, in my stories, other FanFictions, and in the movie. I dispise him in the book though because he is too pushy! Lol. I am glad you think it is well writen I try my best, the last chapter was probly not the best chapter I have ever writen though. I am glad it seems like it fits with the story, I try to keep the characters that were in the books as close as Stephanie Meyer discribed them... Some characters I didn't understand from her writing but I kinda just went for it anyways and did what seemed right...**

**Master L: I guess you'll just have to find out what happens in the story... dang you have good questions that I don't know how to answer... When I write I just go wherever it takes me... I'm still not sure about it, Bella is most likely dead forever... I might change it later if I get a good idea.**

**TwinkleTwinkleTwilight: Glad you like it I'm working on making it better.**

* * *

Jewel POV

I got to the door and was about to knock and then I turned around and walked away... but then I made myself turn around but I couldn't get myself to go back to the door...

Now I was being stupid! I couldn't even knock on his door to talk to him... all because I didn't want him to know all the pain I feel each day... I was afraid of opening up to someone, and letting someone know the real me... and I honestly couldn't remember the real me anymore... I had been pretending far too long... I felt fictional... at school no one payed attention to me unless they were making fun of me... I was invisable... Or maybe thats just what I kept hoping for... Each day was a nightmare... I was alone in my own little world... I was the only one who payed attention in class while everyone just sat there and flung rubberbands at each other, and I sat there trying desperately to actually learn. It wasn't fair. Why was I the one who was chosen to live this awful childhood?Or at least have everyone live it so I could be normal for once in my life.

I was just standing there like an idiot trying to decide wether to knock on the door or not, when I heard a noise behind me and there was Jake, shirtless, but I could care less. Unlike most girls, I didn't go gaga over six packs... I found that beauty was on the inside and in the personality.

"Hey, Jewel, are you okay? You seem stressed." Jake asked.

"Ya, ya, just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Why don't we talk about it. Maybe it will help." He sugested.

Great, there was no way I was getting out of this now... Insane assylum here I come!

My voice came out in a rush.

"Okay, so I'm going to sound crazy, and maybe I am, I mean everything has been so weird I swear a gigantic wolf saved me from being murdered then I fell asleep on it but when I woke up this morning it was gone! I figured I hallucinated, but as I was waling home I found this dead guy. He looked like he had been killed by a big animal, because there were huge clawmarks on him." My words were kinda slurred together and I doubted Jake could understand most of what I was saying.

Jake looked overwhelmed.

"Okay... um, let me see, I'm not sure how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna come out and say it... I'm the wolf that saved you yesterday, and I am part of a pack of warewolves and I imprinted on you..."

I was totally confused and I knew I must have died yesterday... This was impossible. Warewolves didn't exist right? And what the heck did it mean to imprint on someone?

Now he looked worried. "Jewel? You need to take deep breaths, because I think you forgot to breathe..."

Oh, crap! He was right... but I couldn't seem to make my lings work.

I kept trying but the breaths wouldn't come.

I tried to ask for help but nothing came out. He seemed to understand what I was saying thoughbecause at that moment I was off the ground and flying.

I looked down to see the ground rushing past me and I was in Jake's arms.

I was starting to feel a little dizzy now. I still couldn't breathe.

My head was spinning... Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This is soooo not good!

I finally stopped.

We were at a random house that I had never been to in my life.

"She kinda freaked out and stopped breathing when I told her I was a warewolf, so I need some hepl and I'm super worried about her" A rough voice said. It felt and sounded like I was underwater so I couldn't be sure.

I was close to going under completely and my eyes were just abrely open.

I wasn't sure how much longer I would last...

"Let's get her sitting up." Another voice said. I didn't recognize the voice and it didn't help that I was gonna pass out soon if I didn't get enough air.

I tried again...

Now it hurt to try to inhale.

It felt as though it had been hours since I last breathed but I would be dead if that were true, so it was probly more like a minute.

I could feel my lungs contracting, trying to squeeze the last of the oxygen out. I knew it wasn't much longer now.

"Jewel... I love yyou." I heard a voice say.

My eyes blinked open and I saw Jakob with a bunch of black spots because of the lack of oxygen.

I think I might be in love with him too, so I am more happy than I am surprised.

That was when the blackness overtook me...

* * *

**Ooh drama!**

**Ok, I can't get this stupid song out of my head, so I have to ask to see if anyone can answer this question...**

**What kinda Pokemon are you?**

**I already said I was Vulprix, and my sister is Ninetails, so now, in your reveiw, I will be expecting you all to look up a pokemon that I may call you instead of your screen name! I challenge you to find a pokeymon I have not seen! That will not be difficult though because I know absolutely nothing about Pokemon... I just felt like beingt the weirdo I am, but seriously put some effort into this, cause it will make me happy! Also because that's what I will call you from now on!**

**Anyways, yet again, I am going with the more reveiws = better writing and longer chapters!**


	11. Chapter 10 Disease

**Happy super late Halloween! **

**K I know, I know, I am the worst author in the history of the world! I just left you guys there wondering where I went! But I am back now! :) This is a very short chapter only about 400 words, but you all want it now instead of having to wait longer right? I was in a bit of a hurry while writting this so it isn't my best work...**

**K no one will care about this but I had to share with someone! So you can just skip to the story if you want.**

**So last week, I was watching Ghost Hunters at night, and I saw something scamper toward my dog out of the corner of my eye, and me, having what feels like fifty pets, freaked out and thought it was one of them that got out. But my dog freaked out and so the thing turned around and I could see what it was. A mouse! I watched it go in front of the TV, behind the computer and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, it went into the vacuum hose! So we grabbed the vacuum hose and brought it outside and let the poor little mousie go. The end!**

**

* * *

**

Jake POV

There was something wrong... This wasn't normal... "Get Carslile on the phone! Now!" I yelled.

"Why don't you, I'm trying to get things ready for her, you know, trying to help her! Unlike you who's just sitting there like a moron." Emily said.

Okay, that was a blow to the self esteem and everything else, but it was true. So I got up and went to grab the home phone.

I guess I was a little tense because I kinda broke it...

I would buy her a new one later.

So then I went to grab my cell phone, and then tried to press the numbers carefully, and this time, I didn't crush the phone.

The phone rang three times... They were fricken vampires! They could get to the phone in a sixty- fourth of a second!

They were probly worried because it was finnaly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said with her high-pitched vaice.

"Alice! I need to talk to Carslil! My imprint is barely breathing, and taking short shallow breaths and I don't know why!"

"Okay, okay. Does she have Athsma? Allergies? Anything like that?" Alice said.

"How should I know?" I yelled.

"Okay, I'll get Carslile, we'll go to the boarder. Meet you there." And with that, the phone went dead.

"I'm bringing her back to the boarder! I'll be back by 5:00 otherwise I'll call!" I said, as I grabbed Jewel off the couch.

I ran as fast as I could.

She looked so uncomfortable. And she looked like she was in pain, and unhappy. Even a bit uncomfortable.

I was there in about three minutes.

Carslile was already there.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"She couldn't breath for exactly two minutes and 3.573947 seconds, and now she is only takeing short shallow breaths."

"Hand her over please."

Could I leave her in vampire territory, me unable to cross?

He saw my indesision. "You can come too."

I sighed heavily. "Thanks doc!"

"Please, call me Carslile."

"If you prefer..." I said

After about ten seconds of walking around her and listening to her breathing, he said. "I believe she has ."

"She has what?" I said, sompletely confused and wondering what the heck he was talking about.

"It is a disease that causes difficulty breathing."

"But it came on so fast!"

That can happen if your not getting enough sleep or if you're under a lot of stress."

I was giving her stress. So was the guy who tried to kill her though... But what was I suposed to do now?

She almost died because of me!

"So what am I suposed to do? I imprinted on her and she stopped breathing right as I told her I was a warewolf!"

**

* * *

******

I used a real disease in here but I totally made up the things about it. It actually means:

**is, according to the Oxford Dictionary, "a factitious word alleged to mean 'a lung disease caused by the inhalation of very fine silica dust found in volcanoes' but occurring chiefly as an instance of a very long word." It was coined to serve as the longest English word. It is one of several several dust inhalation lung diseases called pneumoconeoses.**

**Sorry to keep you all in distress but I had to do that to ensure that you would continue reading!**


	12. Chapter 11 Deep Breathing

**Alright, I'm really pissed at my Document manager, because I was writting an update to put in what the disease was but it said it was sucsessfully saved but it wasn't so for those of you wondering what the disease was, it's . Ya I know, really long word but ya. **

**Okay, so that's that, but thats not the only thing I'm pissed at. I told you I needed 5 reveiew but I only got three in 1 and a half months! If you're sitting there like, "What? No your got four!" But thats not true, one of them was ME! So after this chapter I'm gonna leave a HUGE cliffhanger and none of you will get to know what hapens until I get 10 reveiws cause I'm really pissed at you! So I hpoe you'll learn your lesson!**

**Haha, now you're pissed at me, ya that's how it feels! Have fun!**

* * *

Jewel POV

I came out of the blackness slowly, I head each voice one by one...

"What am I supossed to do now doc!"

"Um, well, you could have her start deep breathing exersises every night..."

"Good luck with that doc!"

My eyes opened. And I saw Jacob, Dr. Cullen, and some tall guy I've never seen in my life...

"Wha... What are you arguing about?" I said.

"Jewel!" Jacob said, extremely relived. You'd think he thought I was dead before this...

And as soon as I thought that I was off the ground and my feet weren't touching the ground.

I looked around to try to figure out what was happening... Well, Jacob grabbed me in a huge hug and I couldn't tell what his expression was like since I could only see behind him.

Dr. Cullen looked satisfied as though he'd just scored the winning goal in a soccor game, and the tall guy seemed relieved as though he just got out of cleaning his room. Neither of which made sense...

And I could tell me air supply was being cut off, now how to tell Jake that...

"Um... Jake... Air... Please..." I said in between shallow breaths.

As soon as I said that I found myslef on the ground on my butt. "Ow..." But at least I could breathe now, the only thing is that it was painful to breathe.

"So, um, if you don't mind could you all please tell me what's going on! Maybe, just maybe?" I said, and under my breath, "Cause I already have enough to stress about..."

Jake frowned and it looked like I had just told him his dad died... it was weird. Why did he have all these over the top reactions?

"Ya, um, you stopped breathing and fainted, then you only took short shallow breaths..."

Uhuh, ya that didn't tell me much. Why did I faint, why am I in the woods, why is Dr. Cullen here, and who the crap is that weird tall guy? I started with the most obvious one, "Um, why is Dr. Cullen here?"

This time Dr. Cullen answered. "Jewel, you have a life threatining disease called ... it could kill you if you don't take care of yourself and-"

"Ugh don't tell me I have to take more pills!"

He smiled, "No not pills, but you must do this everynight, or you might die."

Inside, I secretly was happy it wasn't pills but if I didn't do it, it could kill me. Maybe this was the way out of life... "Ok..."

"You must do deep breathing exercises everynight, or something else relaxing..."

"Okay, no problem, can I go home now?"

"Sure thing." Jacob said.

He grabbed me a lot more gently and put me in the passenger seat of a car, and dropped me off at home. I noticed it was around 10 at night since the darkness was so overwhelming...

"Here we are, sleep tight Jewel, and don't forget the deep breathing before bed." Jake said.

"Ya ya, I won't." I assured him.

And I walked into the house before he could make me promise and anything like that. I hated lying to him... But I had to, I just wondered how upset he'll be when I'm gone...

I walking into the house and went right to sleep in my room, I couldn't wait until this life was over. Finnally!

And those were my last thoughts before I went into the darkness...

* * *

**And that's all you get! No explanation, no nothing! So if I were you, I would tell all your friends to read this! If not, well I guess you'll never know why she wants to die...**


	13. Chapter 12 A Normal Day

****

**You all are lucky I'm in a good mood and that I really wanted to post this, but I must admit, that was a much better reveiw, so thank you. The reason I waited so long is because I was hoping to get to five but obviously thats not gonna happen. Maybe I'll get five for this chapter? *hint hint* **

**All right, so the disease didn't show up once again. I'm starting to think it's the disease that never shows... Lol, I guess it was such a long word that they didn't put it on so im gonna write it in 7 words, put them together and what have you got? Bippity boppity boo! Lol I'm kidding! Here goes. Pnemono Ultra Micro Scopic Volcano con eosis. That is what I was trying to write.**

**Now for those of you who reviewed, I want to give a special thanks to you! And as for those of you who didn't *evil eye* I'm pretty mad at you now. I mean, let's face it. Not giving an author a review is like not feeding your pets. We authors starve for review, that's how we live! So think about that next time you decide not to review for the story! :P**

**Okay, well I'm rambling, and you're probably sitting there about to skip this part so, I'm gonna start the story now and do the disclaimer afterwards...**

* * *

Jewel POV

I was awake, that's all I knew. It was time for the moment of truth. It was time to figure out whether I was alive or not.

I opened my eyes slowly...

DRAT! I had lived throughout the night.

Why cruel world why? Why not take me instead of one of the people who die every three seconds! Why not take me the one who prays each night to die instead of one of the innocent people you take instead!

I felt myself on the verge of snapping. So before I tried to kill myself, I figured it was best to take out my poetry notebook and start writting...

_Death_

_The man they call death,  
Likes to follow me around.  
He tells others when,  
Their lives are over._

_He He tells me sometimes,  
That my life is done.  
I believe him sometimes,  
Just every so often._

_But then I found out,  
He was only taunting me.  
He was showing me all,  
Of what I couldn't have._

_Sometimes I pray,  
That he'll come find me again.  
__Maybe he'll kill me,  
Once and for all._

_But I know that won't happen,  
The world is too cruel.  
There is no escape,  
Without the man they call death._

I sat there and starred at my work as my alarm clock went off. Only after it shut off did I realize what it meant. I got up, got dressed, went downstairs, grabbed a protein bar, and headed out the door just in time to catch the bus.

I walked on the bus and mentally kicked myself for not walking to school. Now I had to deal with the morons on the bus. Now, either I'd be insulted, or they would ignore me completely.

I got lucky today. They seemed to ignore me. I decided to listen to their conversations.

"I can't believe they broke up!" That sounded like Isabella.

"I saw it coming from the beginning." Corey replied.

"Hey Jack, check this out!" Daniel said. I didn't even bother to look. Last time he said that, he pulled out a finger skateboard and totally failed it and said it was awesome.

Eventually we got to school. I got out as fast as I could. My bus got me there late everyday, so I had about seven minutes to go to my locker unpack my stuff and get to my next class.

I raced up the stairs listening is anyone was nice enough to even say "Hi," and acknowledge me. But no one did, which was just my luck. Although I guess I should be used to it by now, no one really likes me.

But a little voice in the back of my head whispered, _What about Jacob? He seems nice!_

I snapped at the voice and thought back, _Ya, but he's not in any of my classes. He's in a whole other grade! The school is so big I don't even know half of it! I'll never see him here! I'm alone! A-L-O-N-E!_ I thought, before realizing that I was arguing with myself.

I went up the stair to my locker to find that someone was standing in front of it. I just stood there waiting for him to realize that I was there and it took a good minute before he walked away laughing with his friend. Was I really that invisible?

Before I could even think of an answer, the five minute bell rang reminding me I had to hurry.

I shoved my backpack into my locker, grabbed my stuff for the next two classes and closed my locker in what I would call record time. Before I had time to think I was off again downstairs to my Home Room class. I walked into the door and over to my seat right as the bell rang, signaling class to start.

But my teacher is never ready on time, so when two kids walked in late, she didn't even see them. And none of the kids yelled "LATE!" at them either like they do when I'm late. Although it's mute point because this teacer doesn't care if you're late.

Behind me I heard Joe say, "Jewel how was your weekend." In his, 'duh... I'm stupid' voice.

Knowing he didn't really care I said, "It was bad, almost as bad as you, but I'm not sure it's possible to get any worse..." I was used to having to use comebacks like these when the insults started in fourth grade.

He didn't like that. "Ms. Bowman- Cashman, Jewel just made fun of me."

I laughed quietly to me self and said under my breath, "Ya, cause you _never_ make fun of me."

The teacher really didn't care though, she was used to him telling her lies, and at that moment I was greatful I was called the 'teacher's pet'. I would call it something different, maybe something like, 'The only person who pays attention durring classes' but I was stuck with the name.

Today we had a group project. Just my luck. The teacher thought she was being nice and let us pick our groups. To be fair she was being nice, just not to me. I knew I had to pick a group soon before the teacher decided she should put me in a group with Joe to try to make us get along. Last time she tried that things didn't go too well. Let's just say it ended with some shreded papers and my book on Joe's head...

I chose the group with the few people who didn't like me, and didn't hate me. I did what they said, followed along with the reading, and well, I pretty much was invisible, just like always.

Class ended soon enough and I was the first one out into the hallway racing toward my next class. My head was down and I was speed walking so that no one would notice me to make fun of me or something like that.

"Hi." Said a voice. I looked around because I didn't hear anyone say hi back. I found that it came from a girl whom I remembered was named Mae.

"I... Uh... Hi?" My voice came out as a question.

"Are you okay? You seemed a bit sad. Almost like you were running from something." She said.

Dang this girl was right on the dot. Although what she obviously didn't know was that I was running from everyone, and that the thing I wanted most was for the school day to end. "Oh, is that right? Well, I'm just fine. But thank you for mentioning it." I lied smoothly just like I did everyday.

"Hmm, okay. If you say so..." She didn't seem to believe me. Oh well if she was gonna leave I was all for it. But I wondered, what if she really cared. What if she really meant what she said...

"Um, hey do you want to hang out ofter school tomarrow?" Where did that courage come from? Had I gone crazy! Last time I tried this I ended up alone at Barnes and Noble...

"Oh, ya sure!" She said totally and completely shocking me.

I backtracked for a second. "Of course you don't have to it was just an idea and-"I was cut off.

"No it's fine, I would love to hang out with you." She said

"Oh, um okay. Do you want to go to the um..." I said thinking what kind of place a normal person my age would want to go.

"How about a movie, what do you think of going to see Tangled? I know it was meant for kids but I saw it got a really good review. My friends said they really enjoyed it too." She seemed unsure of what I would think about it.

"Oh, ya sure! I'd love to! I'll meet you at the four o' clock showing!" I said.

"Okay I'll see you later! Bye!" She said and she seemed exited.

I waved goodbye and I finnaly realized what I had done. Holy crap, I was actually going to hang out with somebody and they seemed exited about it.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. No one really payed much attention to me, and I didn't pay much attention to anything. I was too busy thinking about the trip to the movies tomorrow. What would I wear? Would she even show up? Did she really like me, or did she just not want to hurt my feelings?

I got on the bus and continued asking myself questions. Until I finnaly realized I was asking myself questions. Who was gonna answer them for me? Did I think that god was gonna send me a sign to answer my questions? Was there even a god? I mean, don't get me wrong, It's not like I'm against god or anything, I just find it hard to believe that if there is a lord that controls everything, then why would he put me through such a terrible life? What did I do to make him hate me?

That's when I realized I was still asking questions to no one and mentally shut up and walked off the bus and into my room.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**:) Claimer : I do own Jewel, Mae, Joe, Corey, Isabella, Daniel and Jack. I also own the poem in here. I wrote it myself. Yes I know you all thought I found it in a poetry book, but I didn't I found it in my own personal poetry journal that I write just like Jewel.**

**Alright. This chapter was pretty boring but very nessesary.I thought you all kind of needed to know the pain Jewel went through each school day. I shall finish writting about her day in the next chapter. It may have a twist to it, I'll try to make things more interesting next time. My attempt at interesting for this chapter was Mae. Please reveiw and tell me what you think of this chapter! I would really appriciate it! I would like three reveiws for this chapter before I put up the next one. You all can thank me for writing such a long chapter this time. I was just in the mood to write.**


	14. Chapter 13 Let's Bake a Cake

****

**Okey Dokey. You are all sitting there like "OMG what's gonna happen now!" And well, I can understand that. But I have an important anouncement:**

**I like pie.**

**Hahaha. I'm just kidding. But I'm sorry I had to do that! The real announcement is that this chapter might suck, because I have been having a bad two days. So, please forgive me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. ****I know I know, It's really sad. But I'm working on it guys! I have the muffin mix all ready to go! :)**

* * *

Jewel POV

I walk in the door, and I immediently know somethings wrong here.

I check the cabinets...

Most of our food is missing. How odd...

I walk to my room slowly, listening to everything. I can hear theres a mouse in my parent's bed room. I'll take care of that later, but I really doubt that's what ate a bag of carrots, two bags of chips, one gallon of milk, AND baked a cake with my special cake mix that I make sure no one touches.

I'm right next to my room, and I put my ear up against the door.

Snoring.

The burgaler must still be here...

I walk very slowly and am careful not to make a sound, as I walk into the garage and grab the biggest shovel we own.

I slowly creep down the hallway to the kitchen, grab a bag of chips for the mouse, and open them slowly and deliberately.

I walk with the shovel in one hand, and the open bag of chips in the other, down to my parents' room. I gently lay the bag of chips down in the doorway. I'll come back for it later.

Then, with the only thought in my head, "I can do it, he's asleep, you already have a head start..." I open the door and run into the room screaming "GET OUT OF HERE IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" And start hitting the burgaler with the shovel.

"WHAT THE HECK! JEWEL?"

I stop mid swing...

I know that voice... What have I done? Boy am I an idiot.

"Jake?" I whisper.

"Well there's a nice howdy do." He laughs.

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry! I thought there was a burgaler. You see they ate a ton of our food, and they made a cake with my special cake mix!" I said.

"Oops..." Jake said.

"What do you mean Jake? What's wrong?" I asked. Now I'm interested in what he has to say.

"I didn't know it was special!" Jake said.

Dang, he looked like he was gonna cry! "Jake, it's okay! I'll just go out and get some more! Was it you that ate most of our food?" I questioned.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Hey I got an idea! How about we go get some cake mix and make a cake together! I think I have some more room in here!" He said while patting his belly.

I laughed. "Okay, it's a deal!"

With that we walked to the store and got some cake mix, and well, Jake bought some frosting too because he said it would make it even better!

I just laughed and went along with it. You never know what Jake's gonna do next!

We got home laughing while Jake was trying to choke out his story of when he and his friends had an eating contest and ran out of food.

"So then, we had to... run to the store... and get ten MORE bags of chips... five more boxes of waffles... seven packs of hot dogs... a few apples... and ten packs of muffins..." He said in between laughs.

"Did you eat all of it?" I said horrified.

"Yeah... We had to go get another load of food!" He said, and with that, we both cracked up laughing. Jake even fell on the floor!

"Well... Who won?" I said, still trying to put myself back together. I helped him off the ground.

"We still don't know... We all were broke by the end of it!" He laughed.

I couldn't imagine it. Three guys eating all that!

We sat down on the couch until we could finnaly breathe normally again.

With that I said. "Alright, no more funny stories. Now it's time to get down to business."

Jake looked confused. "What kind of buisiness?"

"Well, I was thinking, see, we are going to make a cake. And I think it would be helpful to make it while getting to know each other! So with everything you do, you have to tell the other something about yourself that the other doesn't know!" Wow. This was gonna be difficult. Should I tell him about my life of not? Should I tell him about the darkness that lies beneath the surface of me? I decided to go for it.

"Here I'll show you what I mean." I said taking the cake pan and greasing it down. "I'm not the bright peppy happy person I tell people I am."

"What's that suposed to mean?" Jake said, skeptical.

"Well, no cheating! You'll find out next!" I grabbed the package and told him to open it. That woul be his turn. If I was gonna tell him my life's story, I was gonna need a lot of time. "Your turn." I said matter of factly.

"Okay..." He didn't sound so sure. "Um. My favorite type of chips are Cool Ranch Doritos."

That wasn't what I was thinking of... Hmm... Maybe if I keep doing things that I meant he'll get the picture...

I opened the package. "I get bullied and live each day in fear of everyone around me."

"How are you bullied?" He seemed really worried.

"It's your turn!" I said a little defensively. If I was gonna tell him all about my terrible life, he was gonna have to tell me things about him.

He got a bowl out of the cuboard. "I love to go cliff diving."

"Cliff diving? What are you crazy!" I exclaimed! Boy that was shocking. But that still wasn't what I meant!

"What? Am I not allowed to have a little bit of fun?" He said.

"Well, I guess so... just... be careful!" I said. I didn't want the one good thing in my life to leave.

I poured the cake mix into the bowl. "It seems like the lord sent some people down to make my life miserable." Joe was definately not normal. It just wasn't something a normal human being did... I had a theory about that... That would be my next truth.

"No Jewel of course not! Jewel there is no reason to think that! Come here!" He said.

I did as he said and we embraced for a bit. I mumbled, "I have plenty of reason to think that..."

He stopped the hug, looked at me skeptically, and I was afraid he might have heard, but her just continued onto the next step. Maybe he just realized if we were hugging, he wouldn't get to know anything else about my life.

Jake measured the water. "My best friends names are Embry and Quil."

I poured the water into the the bowl with the cake mix. "I swear that Joe is an alien sent down to ruin my life. I mean, he's just not normal!" I laughed.

"How so? I've heard about him a lot. He doesn't seem that bad..."

"It's a lot worse than you think. They only tell about the good things. Let me guess, you heard he was funny right?" Jake nodded. "That's part of it. I'm the butt of every joke, therefore, it's always funny. Because it's about the nerd."

"No way!" Jake said. He was in the stage of denial.

"Yes way! Okay, if you're really that much in denial, you can stalk me tomarow and see how bad it gets at school." I laughed.

He seemed to consider it. "Okay, deal."

"WHAT! I WAS KIDDING!"

"Then why did you offer?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SAY NO! I THOUGHT NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO FOLLOW ME AROUND AND BE DRAGGED INTO THE NAME OF "The boy who doesn't make fun of Jewel" AND HAVE THEIR SOCIAL LIFE RUINED!"

"I really don't care about that! Plus, I have plenty of friends who could 'help you' if you would let me!"

"Ug! Fine have fun being a little stalker! See if I care! But when you end up being the most hated guy in the school don't come crying to me!" I snapped.

Jake went back to baking the cake and pressed buttons on the oven to pre heat the microwave.

Jake POV

It was so hard watching her sit there trusting me with all her secrets. She's my imprint so technically I was allowed to tell her...

I pressed buttons on the microwave to pre heat the oven. "I'm a werewolf." I said slowly. I watched her every reaction.

Shock. Anger. More shock. Indesision. And even more shock.

"You, you what?"

"I. Am. A. Werewolf." I said each word slowly and deliberately.

"W- Wow. I've been reading these books for so long wishing they were true. Now they are. But now, I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing... I mean, what do I tell people? 'Oh ya, by the way, my boyfriend's a werewolf...' I'm gonna be even more of a freak if I do that! And no one even knows we're together." Then she started thinking. She looked deep in thought. But I couldn't handel that!

"NO!" I screamed.

She shreaked and ran into her bedroom locked the door and it sounded like she went into her closet.

Crap. I was suposed to be letting her into this world slowly... And instead I just scared her into a closet in a locked room. Smart Jake, smart.

"Hey Jewel, if you don't open the door, I'll have to either pick the lock, break the door, or break the window. So can you-" But I was cut off by even louder screaming. Nice job Jake, you made things even worse than they already were.

I stepped back from the door a few steps. Ran them in one bound, and the door came off the hinges when I crashed into it. OW! WHY WAS I SO STUPID TO DO THAT? Why didn't I pick the lock? Oh ya, because it would take too much time. Why didn't I break the window? Oh ya, because it could hurt Jewel when she finally came out of the closet.

Okay, now that I was in her room, how was I going to get her out. Maybe if I just sat here, she'd think I left and come out of her own.

After five minutes the oven beeped signaling the oven was preheated. She came out still crying with her face in her hands but I guess she knew the room so well, she was able to get out unscathed.

Now, how was I gonna deal with her when she came back... I decided to stand out in the open. Just let her find me on her own.

I heard the oven pressed and guessed she turned it off.

Foot steps came down the hall and I held my breath. I saw a shadow come down the hall.

* * *

**OOH! You all want to know what's gonna happen next don't ya! How will Jewel react when she sees Jake, will she over react again? I can't tell you that but I can tell you that the next chapter will be very exiting!**

**Alright, ya I know. I lied. I said I was gonna finish the day but I didn't. I'm sorry but there were too many details.**

**And I'm having a contest! Whoever can guess what movie these lyrics are from I'll put the name you chose into the story! So here are the lyrics.**

_**I've been to london, I've been to france,  
I swear by the buttons on my pants!**_

**Alright that's all you get, but I am allowing you to use the internet and anything else you need. PM me the movie, and boom baby! You're in the next chapter! Or at least I'll get you in the story eventually...**


	15. Chapter 14 Questions

****

**Alright. How will Jake react? We shall find out!**

**Still don't own Twilight. I really thought the muffins would work. Maybe if I give her the cake Jewel and Jake are making...**

* * *

Jewel POV

I walked back to my room.

I am so glad that Jake le-

"AHHHHHH!" Jake was still there.

"Jewel, can you just listen for a bit? I need you to calm down okay?"

I was gonna hyper ventalate. I was gonna die wasn't I? Not again. No, it's just like my poem I called death. The one about the man. No I wasn't gonna die. I wish I was, but I'm not.

Okay Jewel, calm down. Think about all the things Jake has done for you. It's okay, he can ruin his social status if he wants. It's not my fault. Remeber all the times he's helped you.

I threw myself into bed, turned toward Jake and somehow squeaked out, "Okay, I think I'm ready..." And grabbed a pillow and hugged it to my chest.

"Okay, so I am a werewolf, but now I have things to explain. I am not the only warewolf in La Push. There are several more. Sam Uley is our pack leader, the alpha. We do as he says."

The pillow I was holding burst into about a hundred pillows. CRAP! How was I going to explain that to my mom. I guess I didn't know my own strength.

I tossed the pillow aside and grabbed a new one.

"Okay, how do you comunicate while you're in wolf form?"

"Well, we have this thing, where we read each other's minds... It's not something we can help, it's automatic."

"So they know about me?"

"Yes." He stated matter of factly.

"Can you tell me a few of the other pack members?" I wanted to know who knew I liked Jake...

"Well, there is Quil and Embry, my best friends. Collin, Brady, Seth, Paul, Jared and obviously Sam, our pack leader."

"When you first told me, why did you yell at me? I mean I didn't think I did anything wrong..."

"No one is suposed to know about werewolves."

"Why do I get to know then?"

He hesitated. "Well, uh, I kind of imprinted on you."

"Which is..?"

"It's what I would call love at first sight. You could be walking down the street and all of a sudden see the girl, and then you feel attatched to her. You're in love with her. But the girl doesn't have to be with you romantically. You become whatever she needs you to be. Wether it's a friend, a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, whatever. You can always trust me. I hope you know that."

"I do."

"Good."

"And, have any other members of the pack imprinted?"

"Yes, Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared imprinted on Kim, Paul imprinted on my sister Rachel, Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire, And Embry imprinted on Effie, who is one year older than you,"

"Okay. Um, I have an idea. How about we finish our cake and play a game. It's where we put in the ingredients as usual, and when you do a step of baking the cake, you ask the other person a question and they have to answer it no matter what. Okay?"

"Okay sure." He said. I had a feeling he didn't think it was going to be as difficult as I knew it was.

We walked back to the kitchen. I started. I pre heated the oven. "Do you think I will fit in with the other imprints?"

"I do indead. They always seem to accept new members. They all have seen you durring school. They all think it's amazing how strong you are, and how much you're bullied." Then he mumbled something about Effie.

He mixed the batter in the bowl for about 30 seconds. "Why were you in the woods the first day I met you?"

I was hoping he would afvoid this question. "I was um..." I said. Softer I told the truth, but you could barely hear it. "Trying to kill myself."

"What? Can you say that a little louder?"

"No, I can't I'm sorry, next question now, it's my turn..." I said hastily.

"No Jewel, I won't answer anything until I find out what your answer was."

I sat down on the stool next to the counter, folded my arms, and stared at the wall in front of me. I technically had answered so I wasn't breaking any rules of my game.

After about a minute of me staring at the wall Jake sat down next to me. "It's okay to tell me. I would never tell anyone."

"How do I know that? How do I know you won't tell the rest of the pack, and then they'll tell the rst of the school! Then I'll be even more of a freak!" I said.

"Because the pack is understanding. And I'm not technically going to tell them. I can't really keep it from them, but they won't tell anyone. Otherwise I'd pound their faces into a wall." He laughed.

I didn't. I did not want anyone getting hurt because of me. "Why should someone get hurt because of me? Why would you hurt someone because they were mean to me? I won't just sit back and let you hurt them!" I was coming up with a plan in my head. I would hide, in Jake's backpack, and I would unzip it from the inside if I heard him talking about stuff like 'Why did you do that? Why did you tell people about Jewel?' Then I would jump out and take the hit instead of the wolf. Although I'm not sure if it would work... Maybe I would just not tell him.

"Because I care about you. I love you. You're my imprint. You mean the world to me. And I couldn't stand it if someone did something to you! Verbally or physically." Dang that made all my plans fail. There was no way I was going to be able to fight with that one. Well, I still had one thing. The knowledge of why I was there, and the fact that I was against all violence...

"I don't care ifyou think you have a reason to hurt people! I am against all violence! I won't let you hurt someone! Expecially not because of me!." I retorted back.

"Okay, I won't hurt anyone. Will you tell me now? Remember, I imprinted on you, and I am here for you."

My voice came out in a rush. "I was trying to kill myself!"

I watched his emotions go by on his face.

Anger. Sadness. Disapointment.

"Do you feel that way right now?"

"No, not at the moment. The suicidal thoughts come and go. It's not like all day long I'm trying to come up with a plan to kill myself. Just most of it."

"Oh Jewel..." He said as he grabbed me in a hug.

We sat there happily, me feeling comforted for the first tme in years. Maybe life was getting better...

Although it was unlikely. I had had things like this before. Someone decided to try being my friend, but then about a year later, I found out that she just felt bad for me because I didn't have any friends. I tried out for the play and made it, it was a distraction for me, then my parents sent me to be hospitalized because I was suicidal.

While I was in the hospital, I used my acting skills to make a mask and pretend I was getting better. I wasn't, but I couldn't stay there anymore. It was just a sad reminder of how much of a dork I am, and always will be.

Will I ever be a normal person? Or does the lord enjoy watching me suffer?

"It's my turn." I stated trying to bring myself out of my toughts before I started to come up with a plan.

I stirred again for about thirty seconds. "Did you really mean it when you said you would follow me around? Necause I don't want you finding out my bullies and pulverising them..."

He laughed. "Yes I was serious, I probably still will, but I won't hurt them I promise. Maybe I'll just threaten them."

I gave him the death glare. "You are not allowed to threaten, hurt, or do anything to my bullies."

"Jewel, if you don't deal with them now, they'll just continue for the rest of your school life."

"So? Maybe I don't care. Maybe I'm strong enough to deal with them. Maybe I wouldn't know how to go through life with friends at school. Maybe it's better if we left it alone." I could tell he wasn't going to do that, but he shut up anyways.

He poured the batter into the cake pan. "Morbidly curious, but when's you birthday?"

"January 9th." I replied without skipping a beat.

"Can I ask a question without using up a question?"

"Sure." He replied not knowing what I was going to ask as my actual question.

"When's your birthday?"

"March 19th." He said.

I nodded and smoothed the batter out in the pan. "Can I see you transform into wolf form?"

He hesitated. "You can see me in wolf form..."

"Why can't I see you transform?"

"When we transform, our clothes don't transform with us. So we have to tie them around a cord on our ankle if we don't want to rip our clothes to shreds. And that's why I am always wearing only shorts."

"Okay, that makes sense I guess."

He opened the door to the oven. "Do you love me?"

That was not what I expected. I didn't think this was going to be a question.

Reluctantly I answered. "Yes. I love you more than anything in the world Jake. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I don't care if you transform into a giantic wolf."

I grabbed the cake pan and put it into the oven. "Do you love me?"

He closed the oven door. "What do you think, if I imprinted on you?"

I started the oven and set it for ten minutes. "Yes?"

He leaned down and kissed me.

I was scared at first, I had never been kissed before. Actually, I had only been asked out and it was a prank. Thankfully I was smart enough to know that and said no. I was the weirdo who no one liked.

But then, my worries melted into thoughts of how great my life was going to be. How excited I was. And then, nothing. All I knew was peace and quiet.

I moved away when I couldn't breath any more.

I was gasping for breath, but each breath I took made me want to kiss him again. So I did.

This time when we came up for air, I was able to restrain myself.

I decided it was time to read him some of my poetry from my journal.

"Come on." I said pulling him behind me.

We got to my room and I told him to close his eyes. No one could ever know where I kept my poetry journal.

He was a good sport about it and closed his eyes just like I told him to.

I pulled it out from my secret hiding spot.

"Okay, you can open them now." I said as I sat onto my bed and patted the spot next to me.

I decided to show him one of them, the one best written. It was very sad, but it really described my life.

I read it to him:

_My life is a wreck,  
__Worst it's ever been.  
I don't know how much more,  
I can even stand._

__

I wish that the world,  
Would just end now.  
I just can't take,  
Much more of this hell.

I wear a mask,  
And pretend I'm okay.  
But on the inside,  
I am being torn apart.

I pretend things are great,  
And that everything's perfect.  
I distract myself,

_But I always come back,  
Whether I like it or not.  
I can never escape life,  
For as long as I'd like._

_My mask consists,  
Of many things.  
Of happiness and joy,  
Optamism and success._

_My mask is a lie,  
None of it's true.  
I'm drowning in depression,  
And I only succeed to hide my fate._

__

Though I'd like to be optimistic,  
I don't think I can.  
There is no cure for depression,  
And none for bullies aswell.

I've been pretending so long,  
I've forgotten who I am.  
I don't know what I'm like,  
Or my beliefs aswell.

If there really is a god,  
Then why did he chose me?  
To live this terrible life,  
And drown in misery.

"Oh Jewel! I know who you are! You are the most caring person I know." Jake said.

Aww. That was the sweetest thing I had ever heard.

The oven beeped signaling the cake was done.

I laughed and said, "Are you ready to go ice the cake?"

"Sure." He said.

Since we were going to ice it, I decided why not go all out on the cake. So I grabbed all our icing kits.

I had Jake front the base. And after he finished, I started squeezing out a cute borader. Inside, I made stars, and a couple roses. Then in lettering I wrote, 'I love you Jake'. He smiled and said thanks.

Then, we cut the cake and dug in. Jake ate more than me obviously, but I ate a pretty big amount. I love anything that's bad for me. Sadly, I still stay skinny as a stick. But whatcha you gonna do?

After the cake was gone, Jake looked at the time and said, "OH! Wow it's getting late! I better go! I'll have you meet the pack and the imprints tomarrow! Bye Jewel!"

And with that he was out the door before I could object.

I cleaned up in the kitchen, and headed to my room, put my poetry away, and went to lie down in bed.

So I'm going to meet the pack and the imprints tomarrow... I was not looking forward to this. I was enough of a freak as it was, but now I was going to broadcast it to the world? Great. Maybe I'd get 'sick'. Ya that might work. Oh well. I'll figure something out. At least I'd get to see Jake again...

* * *

**OMG! It's a first! It's a happy ending to a chapter! Yay!**

**Alright. My competition shall continue considering the fact I put it up today and no one has gotten it right yet. So it is still in effect. But it sounds like everyone's stumped, so here are some clues:**

**The man who sang it was drunk at the time,  
The movie was made in the 80s,  
It is a chick flick, but it's very cute,  
It caused an uprising,  
The actress who starred in it is Brooke Shields,**

**Hope that helps a little bit for you! :)**


	16. Chapter 15 A New Friend

****

**Alright, I am very excited about the fast responses that I've been getting lately! We have gotten to 50 reviews! EEEEEEEEEEK! (That's a shriek in case you couldn't tell...)**

**So, I hope you all liked it, I thought the last chapter was one of the best I've written in a long time.**

****I am really exited about this chapter! I am introducing a new character who will be very important!

**I forgot to tell you last time that the poem was written by me yet again. You all can just expect that whenever Jewel writes a poem or reads a poem out of her notebook, it's been written by me...**

**Still don't own Twilight, I guess she thought it was kinda weird that the cake said 'I love you Jake' on it...**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now because I know a few people who are just sitting there about to die because they HAVE to read what's gonna happen so ya.**

* * *

Jewel POV

I got up, got ready, and got on the bus like any other day.

But today isn't just any other day... Something was off here. It was like something was going to happen today, I just didn't know what...

I walked onto the bus and sat in an empty seat.

Today everyone decided to ignore me, so I had time to think.

Today I was going to meet the pack. At least I had the whole school day to think about what I was gonna say.

The bus stopped and I thanked the school system for having my stop so close to the school.

I got off the bus so deep in thought as I walked into the school that I ran into Mae.

"Oh my gosh Mae, I'm so sorry." I saw her books had fallen so I picked them up for her.

"Oh, no problem. So we're still on for Saturday right?" She asked.

I was so stressed out I had totally forgotten. It's a good thing that she reminded me. "Oh ya for sure! I can't wait!"

"Ya, well, I gotta go to class, so I'll talk to you later!" She said.

"Bye."

And with that I walked to my locker and waited for the person in front of it to realize I was there.

"Oh is this your locker?"

I nodded. They moved.

I grabbed my books, stuffed the backpack into the locker, and ran to the next class, hoping I wouldn't have to deal with anyone yet. But no such luck.

Joe was just waiting to ruin my life.

"Hey Jewel, do you want to hang out tonight?" Joe said.

I could tell he wasn't serious though so I said, "No thank you, I have plans."

"Oh come on Jewel!"

"I'm sorry I already told you, I have plans." I replied.

"With who? Who in their right mind would want to hang out with you?" He said. And I knew he was right. Who would want to hang out with me?

"Me." I heard the growl come from behind me. I immediately knew who it was. I guess Jake had followed through on his stalking today...

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP!

Please don't be real please don't be real.

My eyes squeezed shut as I hoped it would disappear.

But I continued to hear them go back and forth.

"And who are you?" Said Joe.

"I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. And I don't think you should be talking to her like that. It's no way to treat a lady."

I could tell he was trying very hard not to break his promise and not hurt Joe. But at the moment I don't think I would mind so much... NO! Snap out of it Jewel! Violence is never okay! EVER! Unless it's hitting someone on the head with a book, which I do a lot... But that's beside the point.

"Okay, Jacob you-"

"Please, call me Jake." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay Jake, you really don't want to do this. I can make your life as miserable as Jewel's. So I would leave now if I were you." No. That's not fair! He's just sticking up for me. He shouldn't be punished for being braver than everyone else in the school.

I opened one eye, and saw that Joe had gone around me, and I saw that he was right in Jake's face. This was not good.

I walked over. "Jake, it's okay, it's not that bad, I've been dealing with this for years. I'll be fine, you don't need to do this."

"Oh, I see what this is about. Trying to be the hero. Well, let me tell you this, there's no such thing as a happy ending. Happy endings are for fairy tales and picture books. So I would leave now, before you learn the hard way." Joe said.

Joe apparently wasn't intimidated by the muscles on Jake's arms. I could see Jake's body trembling. What did that mean. It's gotta mean something. Think Jewel, think!

"Oh really, because I have found many people have happy endings. And this chapter of life will have a great one. So back off." Jake shoved Joe.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! No please don't start a fist fight. PLEASE NO! Although, maybe it's best. Joe really does need to learn a lesson. I decided to let it go on.

Joe made the first move, but Jake was fast and ducked just in time. I could tell he was trying not to fight back because of the promise he made yesterday.

Joe tried again, and when Jake dodged it he said, "What, dot even going to try? This is just going to be easy."

Jake gritted his teeth, and I could see he was shaking even harder.

All of a sudden two guys came out of no where and grabbed Jake and pulled him from the fight.

I wasn't sure what side they were on. They seemed to be restraining him, but was it because they didn't want him to do something he'd regret later?

"Quil, Embry, let me go." Jake said.

Quil... Embry... I knew those names... I had heard about them last night...

That's when I ran.

Embry POV

I was glad Effie had followed me.

"Hey Effie, can you go follow her? Make sure she's okay?" I asked her.

"I don't see why she ran. I mean it's pretty stupid."

"Can you just follow her? Please? For me?" I begged.

"Fine." She stomped off.

Jewel POV

I was sitting in a classroom where no students had come yet when a girl walked in the door. She had long auborn hair, pale skin, bright blue eyes, and was somewhere around maybe a little bit shorter then five feet tall. She was wearing long pants, and a sweatshirt. They didn't look like they were bought at Hollister, more like garage sale stuff and maybe some from goodwill...

"Joe's a real ass huh?" She said.

"Ya. Um, what's your name? I don't think I've met you yet..."

The girl walked closer to me. "Effie Blaze. I'm friends with Jake and the guys. Really good friends with Embry if you cath my drift" she said.

I was shocked.

There was a long awkward pause. Apparently Effie didn't get that I was too shocked to speak.

"So I don't think I've seen Jake so pissed since Paula left American Idol!" She laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe she wasn't so bad. Maybe I would fit in for once in my life.

"Wait a second, since when does Jake watch American Idol?"

"Only when Rachel makes him. And besides, I was just trying to make you laugh. Whenever I see you in the hallways you look like you're going to cry. Now you have the sight of Jake yelling at the television at the news of Paula's dismissal to make you smile."

I smiled. And the smile was genuine. It wasn't fake. For the first time in years, I smiled because I was happy, not because I thought that I was supposed to smile.

"That would be a sight to see." I frowned. "Is it really that easy to tell I want to cry?"

Well this isn't good. No wonder I'm a freak, what kind of person walks around all day looking like she wants to cry?

Effie paused for a moment she shrugged, "Probably not to someone walking by, but to someone paying attention, then yes. You know you'd probably feel better if you thought about Jake in his underwear. And I promise it's not that bad." She laughs.

"What? Oh no we aren't really together totally yet. I mean we just met like two weeks ago." I said. Is that obvious too? What else does she know about me? Does she know... Oh no, no way. Definitely not happening.

"So, never too soon to start thinking about it. I still do. Not about Jake of course, but it's fun." Effie replied.

"Really? So uh, you were imprinted on by Embry right? So then you've met the other imprints. What are they like?" I asked worried.

"Well, they're all different. Emily is usually a mommy, but has does have a wild side that I much enjoy. Kim is really shy at first but once you get to know her, she's hilarious and a lot of fun. Rachel is the most mature of us all, but yet again she is Jake's sister if you know what I mean. She has to deal with Paul so usually at first she's a bit stressed but after she chills, she's really nice and you'll like her. And Claire she's 4." Effie replied.

"Wait, Claire's 4? How does that work? I vaguely remember Jake saying something about being whatever they need you to be... So what Quil is just like a best friend? Or a daddy type role?" I was confused. That just didn't seem right...

"Quil's her babysitter, basically. Everyone says big brother, but I say wet nurse. She goes everywhere with him. Ask Quil, the last movie he saw was probably Dora saves the Princess." Effie smiles.

I laughed feeling more at ease with Effie. "Wow, but I could totally see him doing that. But with their appetites I'm a bit surprised he doesn't end up running out of food and eating her! Sometimes I worry Jake will do that to me. Yesterday he raided my fridge and cabinets and ate almost everything, then he ate most of a cake and left me three pieces!"

"He was probably starving since I ate his Hamburger at lunch yesterday. Would have stolen Embry's, but he ate it by the time I got there." She laughed.

"Wow Effie, thanks a ton! I had to go out and get $200 of food after that!" I said.

Just then the guys walked in. "Hey we should ditch school today." Embry said.

"I'm in! Let's roll." Effie said.

"Are you sure about this? Won't we get in trouble?" I have never skipped school before. I really didn't want it going on my record... I was planning on going to Harvard! I can't afford to miss a day!

"Oh Jewel, Live a little! Come on, let's go to the car." Said Effie.

"But, but, I don't like getting in trouble! What if it goes on our permanent record? I can't take that chance!" I argued.

"I don't know. What if we get in trouble Jewel? How bad could it be?" Said Effie.

"Bad enough to take my chance of going to Harvard from me!"

"Jewel, come on it'll be fun, and if we get in trouble, we can say we kidnapped you." Jake laughed.

I followed reluctantly and we hopped into the Rabbit.

* * *

**OOH! Cliff hanger! Make sure to check back soon! I'll be sure to have tons of ideas soon so review so you can find out what they are!**

**Still haven't had anybody guess the movie right so far... Come on people, you know this! Come on think people think!**


	17. Author's note IMPORTANT! READ THIS!

**WOW! Okay, that's the best response I've gotten in a... well... I think it's the best response I've gotten in the whole story!**

**Secondly, I feel like such an idiot! I was so busy writting a new fanfiction, it's written on the huger games :), that I kinda sorta forgot about this story! (Cringes and waits fo you to totally scream at me) I know I know! I'm so sorry! I've just been really out of it today okay! I've been in like five different world lately, because well, my birthday is tomarrow! So I'm like, 'Hmm, birthday, Hunger Games, Fan Fiction, presents, sleep, friend's birthday, texting, private messages, tributes for my story, cleaning the house...' You get the point right? If not, well, too bad! I've been distracted lately okay! It's been a long week. But I promise to make things up to you by writting the next chapter soon!**

**Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry! I'll get something up soon!**


	18. Another Author's note IMPORTANT!

**Okay, this is a very important note, but most of you are going to want to kill me after I make you read it, but read it anyways okay? **

**So my brain has been in the process of semi-dying lately. I have been trying to split my attention to my other stories, my life, my homework, friends, family, finding time to eat, and then obviously sleep...**

**So this story is still on hold for a bit. I feel so bad typing this up... I'm sorry! I have put a note kinda like this on another of my stories, and then the last one, has pretty much been discontinued... So ya. I will be online to check reviews and send messages. Every so often I might be able to get a chapter or two up, but don't excpect too much for me. Go ahead and ask my friend ParanormalFreak how busy I am! And I've also been losing lots of sleep trying to get everything done on time, including homework!**


	19. Chapter 16 Destination

**Okay, I am back. For a chapter at least. I know you are all coming to the computer with pitchforks in your hand because you're upset at me. Just please don't send your evil fruits and vegtable armies after me. **

**I'm gonna stop rmabling, just remember, I still don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Jewel POV

"So... Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon." Effie said.

We pulled up to the movie theater and we bought tickets to a random show. I was glad it wasn't the show I was gonna see with Mae.

We walked into the theater and chatted until the lights dimmed. As the preveiws came on, I made notes in my head to see the good ones when they came out.

The movie started out well, then it became a horror.

The girl was slashed across the face, and me, having the weak stomach I have cringed into Jake.

He wrapped his arms around me protectively. I knew that he would never let anything happen to me. I was safe.

"It's over. No more gore." Jake whispered to me a few minutes later.

I looked up at him.

He was smiling at me with a look in his eye, that told me he would give the world for me.

I loved him.

* * *

**Okay, it's a short chapter, but at least it's something right? I have to go to bed, because I have to get up early to take the ACT even though I'm in seventh grade. :( I'll TRY to update tomorrow, but I might not be able to.**


	20. Chapter 17 Explanations

********

Okay, It's been a while. But I got something figured out here. So have fun reading it!

I'm super excited about it, because I've got a deal with a friend (you know who you are) so the next few chapters will be coming pretty fast.

This is me trying to get back into the mood of this story. I've spent way too long writting another story for another book, so I'm out of it on this one. So, if this isn't the best writting I've ever done, don't send your evil fruit and vegtable armies to come hurt me.

* * *

Jewel POV

It's friday. Finnally. Only one more day of tourture until I can lock myself away for the weekend.

Also, I don't have to ride the bus, because I have and extra advanced chior practice before school. Therefore, I don't have to ride the bus.

After chior, I walked to my locker, but on the way I spotted Mae.

"Hey Mae. I can't wait until the movie tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Me either!" She replied.

"Well, I gotta go before I'm late. See you tomorrow! If not later today." I said.

"Bye." She called.

I walked to my locker, but the guy in front of it was totally oblivious to the world around him.

"Collin? I need to get to my locker." I said.

No answer.

"Colin. Can you move?"

No answer. Am I really that invisible?

Eventually, I got so fed up with it, that I shoved him out of the way to open my locker.

"What was that for?" He asked angerly.

I kept my emotions in control, not letting my anger reach out to him. "I needed to get to my locker." I said while bending down to grab some books.

"Well you could have just told me that! You didn't have to shove me!" He said.

"I did tell you." I snapped back, as I slammed my locker and walked away angerly.

I crashed into someone one the way, not careing who it was, I continued on my way.

"Well then..." I heard a voice say quietly.

I recognized the voice too. Effie.

I knew if I tried to appoligize it would come across as if I wasn't sincere. But I _was_ sorry.

I'd tell Jake to appoligize to her for me.

I went through classes, the teasing, the jokes, the normal.

All I could think about was the weekend. What would I do?

I was going to the movie with Mae, but that doesn't take up very long...

I could write poetry, write in my jornal.

My journal. _Not _a diary.

A diary is when you confess your crushes, and normal teenage drama.

But I don't have normal teenage drama. I just have a screwed up life.

I realized that I couldn't remember when things started going bad for me. It just did.

Well, I think it was third grade... That's when there was a downward spiral.

My great grandmother died, my dad almost died, my dad almost died again, I became the nerd, my only friend moved away, and then, eventually, I got fed up with life, and insults, and Joe.

So, it doesn't sound too bad right now right? That's what you're thinking.

Well, you're wrong. Because I finally found a table to sit at at lunch. I think I might finally have friends. But I stay quiet all lunch period. Then, this stupid girl who thinks her life is bad because she can't livve in France with her brother, tells us how terrible her life is.

That's when my mask comes into play. I pretend to be all empathetic, but really, I'm steaming, and I'm pretty close to lashing out at her. Telling her about my life story.

But I'm not going to. No matter what happens.

Because that, stays with me. And only me. End of story.

I hate my life. I get up in the morning, go to school to hear people make fun of my snakes, my life, my good grades, and even my manners. They say I'm too polite, and too nice. Isn't that a good thing? Really?

Now you're going to tell me, the only good thing about me, is _too_ good? Therefore, even that isn't good?

Although, I personally think there's one person I hate more than Joe. Her name?

Kathy.

Now, if you were able to look back in my mind, and see my memories of her, you'd think, what's so bad about her?

Well, I'll tell you.

She's an evil, spoiled brat!

Now, I could go on and on with insults, as I once did to her, but I'm not going to.

You see, Kathy and I used to be friends.

We would hang out every weekend, I'd sit with her at lunch, we'd talk in the hallways, text each other everyday when we got home.

But one day, I finally realized the truth.

I saw the patterns. She was using me.

When she'd call, she'd say, "I'm bored, do you want to hang out?"

She totally ignored me while I was with her at school. Later, I learned she talked behind my back. Just like everyone else.

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe any of it. But I had seen the signs, so instead, I gave her excuses. She can do that to me, because I'm not important. Over and over and over. Like a broken record.

Then, the last straw happened.

She harrassed me using someone else's phone. So that they couldn't trace it back to her.

I called the police, and they did trace it to her eventually.

I couldn't deal with it. I cried for hours and hours and hours that night.

I finally came to the decision that, I couldn't be friends with her anymore.

I knew it would be hard to do. She had a way of manipulating people to do what she wanted, and she wanted to keep using me. But I couldn't do that anymore.

So when I finally told her the next day, after hours of preperation that night, hours of practice, hours of thought.

When I did tell her, something totally different changed inside her. Some kind of monster was unleashed. It was scary, but I kept with it.

I didn't know what I had gotten into when I first did it. I didn't know. I couldn't see the future.

I saw in her eyes, that she had promised herself, to make my life miserable. I could almost see the thoughts going through her head.

_If she isn't happy being my friend, then she can't be happy at all._

From then on, for about a year, she made connections. I didn't hear much from her for a while. I thought I'd gotten rid of her for good.

But one day, the people I sat with at lunch, the ones I thought might like me, started hanging out with her, started complimenting her, and eventually, she started sitting with us.

So I moved. I found another table. Then she did the same with them.

I couldn't win.

It reminded me of a war.

You stood your ground, then someone attacked. Then the weaker country retreated, and the stronger one gained land. Then it would play itself over and over until the other countries army all died.

It was the perfect analogy.

_RING!_

The bell snapped me out of my thoughts.

The school day was over.

Everyone ran from the classroom. Everyone except me.

I walked. When I got to the hallway, almost everyone had their lockers open.

I waited until most of the hallway was clear to even get to mine, I walked slowly over there.

I got there and opened it.

I looked around the hallways.

No one in sight.

My mask of happiness fell. It wasn't strong enough to hold this long.

I sat there, and cried, and cried, and cried. I was usually home when it got this bad. But thinking about Kathy had me overwhelmed.

Eventually, all the tears were gone, and I finished packing up, and walked out of the building, with one last tear running down my cheek.

I walked home today. Everyone was gone, and I didn't feel like calling my parents for a ride.

* * *

**Okay, so this isn't as long as some of my others, but it's something right?**

**Anyways, review what is here, give me ideas, ect.**

**Thanks guys!**


	21. Chapter 18 She's Back

**Last chapter was me mostly trying to explain her life, but I kinda sorta failed huh? This chapter, will be more explaining. I feel as though I'm failing you.**

**Kathy is not the only bad things in her life. There's more to it. Kathy is just part of it. Also, I haven't put all of what Kathy has done to her in there. Just a small amount... Trust me.**

**Yes, Jewel does have a terribly low self-esteem. That much is true.**

**You're about to learn another part of her life that I have kept from you all. It's pretty sad, but you'll see what I mean later.**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for keeping you guys in suspense for so long. I truly meant to put a chapter up every Saturday, but I can't even tell you how unenthusiastic I have become with this story. I know many of you just read that and ran to get pitchforks, but I'm sorry. I'm hoping to become more excited about it as I continue writing chapters. I would feel terrible if I never finished it.**

**So, in other words, that was another way of saying... I NEED HELP WITH IDEAS! Jakey, please help me. I feel so... Not me lately. I need help writing chapters. I need ideas. Maybe you could write sample chapters like I used to do for you... To give me ideas and such... Idk, maybe?**

**Anyways... So another chapter. Here you guys go! **

* * *

Jake POV

I was at school waiting for Jewel to get here. I wanted to meet her at the door.

Just thinking about her made me smile.

But my smile fell when a massive headache came over me and I smelled an odd smell. That only mean one thing, and yes, you guessed it, the voice was back.

_"Doing great Jake..."_

"Why thank you Bella." I said quietly.

_"One more thing, one more thing, one more thing..._"

I groaned. "What?"

_"Trouble, trouble, trouble..."_

Oh god. That doesn't sound good... "Thanks for the heads up Bella."

_"No problem, no problem, no problem..."_

I smiled. So she hadn't forgotten about me. That was pretty cool.

Then I realized what exactly this meant. I'm talking to a dead person. You've gotta be kidding. Well, I mean, if werewolves and vampires are real, then maybe ghosts are too.

I thought about what Bella said. Trouble... I wondered what kind of trouble...

It better not have anything to do with Jewel... Oh god please no.

I burst out the door and ran to her house. She better be okay when I get there.

* * *

**Okay, super short chapter, but I thought it was a good ending point! What can I say, I haven't had much time lately, and I kinda forgot it existed until my friend reminded me today. You can all thank Agent Piggy for having a chapter today.**

**Okay, a few of you are going to want to kill me in a sec. (Jess, please take pity on me!) Um... I'm thinking of ending the story soon, and I'm sorry. I'm just not as into this story as much anymore. I do however have a couple small things left though. One you already know about, which is the movie with Mae.**

**I'm so sorry, but try not to let it get the best of you. See, it's just not as much fun to write anymore. I'm sorry guys.  
**


End file.
